Through a Clown's Perspective
by codywj68
Summary: A short one-shot of Lincoln and Luan spending some quality time together.


**Hey guys, it's me again. And this is a short story that I decided to write just for fun. A while ago, this idea came into my head while I was at work one time, (long story short, it involved someone spraying whipped cream on a paper plate and throwing it at someone else's face) but I never thought about writing it. But later that same night, I was pretty bored, and I had that same idea still in my head, so I figured, "what the heck?" and I decided to write it. Again, this is just a short idea of Lincoln and Luan spending time together, so don't expect this to be long. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

This story takes place on a Friday night in the Loud House. Not much was happening on this particular night, the sisters were all in their rooms doing their own things, not making too much noise. It was just one of those rare quiet nights. Lincoln was in his room playing video games for most of the day, but now he felt like he needed a break, so he decided to go downstairs to watch TV. Lincoln began walking down the stairs, though once he got halfway down, he noticed Luan was already watching TV. At first, Lincoln was disappointed because he wanted to watch Arggh or Ace Savvy or any of his other favorite TV shows, but he then decided there was nothing wrong with sharing the TV with one of his sisters. Lincoln walks up to Luan and immediately noticed that Luan had kind of a disturbed look on her face as if what she was watching was making her sick.

"Hey Luan, what are you watching?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, hey Lincoln." Luan replied, "I was bored so I decided to come down here and watch TV, hoping to get some good ideas for some clever jokes."

"So you're watching the news for some joke ideas?" Lincoln asked as he looked at the TV.

"No, it just happened to be on this channel," Luan said, "And what I'm looking at right now is horrific."

"What are we looking at?" Lincoln asked

"Those people are chopping down all those trees in the rainforest." answered Luan, "It's so unfair, what did those trees do to deserve to be chopped down? You know what? Maybe I should do something about it. Maybe I should become, AN ACTIVIST."

"NO," Lincoln said as he started to remember that daydream he had that one time. "Let's not think about doing something you might regret later Luan."

"I know," Luan said, "but I can't help but think about it. It just stinks how the world can be a scary place sometimes and there's nothing we can do to make it better."

"I'm sorry you feel this way Luan." Lincoln said sympathetically, "I wish there was something I can do to make you feel better."

Then a lightbulb flashes on in Lincoln's head. "Luan, I want you to close your eyes and follow me to the kitchen."

"Why?" Luan asked.

"Just close your eyes and follow me," Lincoln said.

Luan closes her eyes and Lincoln leads her into the kitchen. Lincoln then pulls out an empty pie crust from the fridge, along with a can of whipped cream.

"Keep your eyes closed," Lincoln said. Lincoln then shakes the whipped cream. "Luan, you already know that every now and then, the world can be pretty scary. But you gotta remember, through a clown's perspective like yours, (sprays the whipped cream into the pie crust) it looks a lot better (throws the whipped cream filled pie crust at Luan) with a pie thrown at your face."

Luan wipes the cream out of her eyes and looks at her face through the kitchen window. Luan then bursts out in laughter as she thought it was really funny the way she looked. After nearly a minute, Luan's laughter dies down.

"You feel better now?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah, a lot better," said Luan. Luan then bends down to Lincoln's level and gives him a hug, "Thanks a lot Lincoln, you really know how to cheer me up."

"Anytime Luan." Lincoln said as he hugged her back. Luan separates from the hug and then gets an idea. She grabs the can of whipped cream, shakes it a little bit, and sprays it on top of Lincoln's head.

"Luan" Lincoln said, slightly annoyed.

"What? I was just trying to make you look silly." Luan said as she chuckled. "Take a look at yourself, you look adorable."

Lincoln looks at himself through the window and notices that he does look silly. Lincoln then starts laughing at himself through the window. "You're right Luan, I do look kinda funny," Lincoln said.

"You see?" Luan said. Luan puts the whipped cream back in the fridge and quickly hatches another idea, "You know what Lincoln, you'd look good with a cherry on top."

Luan then pulls out a cherry from the fridge and places it on top of Lincoln's head. She then starts to laugh again. "Look at yourself Lincoln, you look like a human milkshake.

Lincoln looks back at his reflection through the window. And sure enough, he looked even sillier than before. Thus, causing him to laugh a little bit harder than before. After nearly a minute, Lincoln's laughter died down, along with Luan's laughter.

"I'm glad you feel better sis." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Luan replied. She then gives Lincoln another hug, and a kiss on the cheek, which because of the whipped cream still on her face, left a huge mark on Lincoln's cheek.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta go wash the whipped cream out of my hair." Lincoln said.

"Okay. When you're done, come back downstairs and we'll watch a funny movie together." Luan said. Lincoln nodded to the idea.

After two minutes in the bathroom, Lincoln dries his hair with a towel and heads back downstairs to the living room and sits down on the couch. Luan inserts a DVD disk into the DVD player, then takes her seat next to Lincoln. After hitting "play", the title of the movie appeared on the screen.

I'm

"Remember this movie Lincoln?" Luan asked. Lincoln gasped in excitement after reading the title.

"The Rainforest Book. I remember this." Lincoln said.

"Yup," Luan replied, "I remember when you were little, you and I would watch this movie all the time."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Lincoln said, "Those were some fun times we had together."

"I have cherished those memories for a long time now." Luan said, "That's the reason why I chose to watch this movie with you. For old time's sake." Luan wraps her arm around Lincoln's shoulder.

"For old time's sake." Lincoln said. After cuddling next to Luan, the two relaxed and enjoyed the movie.

THE END

**A/N: That's it. I hope you all enjoyed that one. By the way, The Rainforest Book is a parody to The Jungle Book, which was a movie I enjoyed as a kid. This idea I sort of came up with on the spot while I was still writing this and I thought it would be a nice way to end this story on. Now I get for the name of the movie I could've come up with something better, but I couldn't come up with something better because I was too lazy to try so, that's it. Like I said, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
